marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Blanche Sitznski (Earth-616)
, ; formerly - , , , , Doom Maidens | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Serpent Citadel, Pawling, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 222 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = Scales on face, neck and chest, and small fins on her cheeks. | CharRef = Deadpool Corps: Rank and Foul #1 | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Professional criminal; former physical trainer, steelworker | Education = High school dropout | Origin = Human Mutate (Bioengineered to have various permanent serpentine adaptations). | PlaceOfBirth = Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Ralph Macchio; George Perez | First = Marvel Two-In-One #64 | HistoryText = Early Life Formerly a steelworker, Blanche Sitznski was recruited into Taskmaster's Academy as the calisthenics instructor. She was responsible for training female criminals in hand-to-hand combat. At some point later, Blanche was selected by executives in the Roxxon Oil Company to be a special agent in covert operations. Serpent Squad At the Mutagenics Laboratory of Roxxon's subsidiary, the Brand Corporation, Sitznski was bioengineered to have various permanent serpentine adaptations. Her first mission, as part of the new Serpent Squad (the team roster consisting of Sidewinder, Black Mamba, and Death Adder), was to retrieve the ancient power object called the Serpent Crown for Roxxon president, Hugh Jones. During the mission the battled the Thing and the hero Stingray but the Squad eventually won. The Inhuman Triton later joined the Thing and Stingray, and helped defeat the team, trapping Anaconda, Death Adder, and Black Mamba under the sea. Sidewinder escaped the assault and retrieved the Serpent Crown for Hugh Jones. The trio later escaped and became a team of mercenaries for hire, which brought them into conflict with Iron Man. Serpent Society Anaconda was then invited to join the Serpent Society by her former leader Sidewinder, and participated in an initiation test to steal an apparatus from the Brand Corporation. Constrictor, the only invited snake-themed villain who had refused to join the society, alerted the Avengers to their activities. Captain America ambushed Anaconda and her teammates Cobra and Rattler. Anaconda ordered the pair to escape with the apparatus while she battled Captain America. After a lengthy battle, Captain America managed to defeat Anaconda and place her in custody. Later that night, she was freed by Sidewinder and beat Constrictor to near death for his actions. During their early years, the Serpent Society took on the Pride over ruling Los Angeles criminal underworld, which also put them in conflict with Iron Man. The Serpent Society's first job was to find and kill M.O.D.O.K. for A.I.M.. Anaconda joined the rest of the Serpent Society as they tracked their target to a nearby shopping mall. After they located M.O.D.O.K., Anaconda was incapacitated with a mind-blast early in the battle. However, despite interference from Captain America, Death Adder and Cottonmouth managed to kill M.O.D.O.K. Anaconda was later sent alongside Cobra, Black Mamba, and Asp to recover M.O.D.O.K.'s body from the morgue and return it to A.I.M. She also offered to kill Princess Python for her cowardice during the M.O.D.O.K. mission, though Sidewinder believed she would be more profitable if they ransomed her to her former team, the Circus of Crime When Death Adder was murdered by the Scourge of the Underworld, Anaconda vowed to find the murderer and avenge his death. When the terrorist Viper took over the Serpent Society, Anaconda betrayed Sidewinder and threw her support behind the new leader. At this time, she also became romantically involved with one of the Viper's new members of the group, Puff Adder. When her teammate Diamondback, who had remained loyal to the Society, stormed the Serpent Citadel with Captain America and his allies Nomad, the Falcon, and Demolition Man, Anaconda joined in the fight, battling Diamondback and Demolition Man, though she was knocked unconscious by Diamondback's trick diamonds. The Serpent Society briefly battled the X-Men during a mission where Diamondback had mystically swapped bodies with Dazzler. Anaconda battled Colossus, though as with the rest of her teammates, she was eventually defeated. Anaconda helped Diamondback's date with Captain America (unbeknownst to her at the time) go smoothly. Upon learning that Diamondback knew the true identity of her sworn enemy, Anaconda turned on Diamondback. Anaconda served as bailiff during her trial where she voted guilty. After Sidewinder rescued Diamondback from her death sentence, the Serpent Society were sent to find her. Alongside Rock Python and Puff Adder, Anaconda waited at Diamondback's apartment in case she returned. There, they encountered Captain America, who they defeated and threw off the roof of the building. Under orders of their new leader, King Cobra, Anaconda and her teammates were not to return to headquarters, so they decided to see a film instead. Femizons After the defeat of the Serpent Society, only Anaconda, Puff Adder, and Rock Python remained out of prison. They crashed a Serpent Saucer into Diamondback's apartment and easily defeated Diamondback, Black Mamba, and Asp. However, as the trio flew off with their captives, M.O.D.A.M. ambushed the criminals and threw Rock Python and Puff Adder out of the Serpent Saucer. Anaconda, along with Diamondback, Black Mamba, and Asp, were invited by M.O.D.A.M. to join Superia's all-female team of villains, the Femizons. While on Superia's cruise ship, Anaconda had a difference of opinion with the villainess Quicksand that turned to violence. Anaconda's constriction powers were little use against Quicksand's ability to turn to sand, however, and Anaconda lost the fight. She also battled Captain America and Paladin, though fled when the Femizons disbanded. When the Serpent Society resurfaced, Anaconda returned to the group. The undercover hero Jack Flag attempted to join the Society to replace King Cobra. When they discovered this plan, the Serpent Society battled Jack Flag and his teammate Free Spirit until Force Works intervened and ended the battle. Bloodsport Anaconda took part in the Bloodsport tournament in hopes of winning the prize money. She easily took out her first opponent, Forearm, but got her neck slit by her second opponent, Puma. She survived the attack and returned to the Serpent Society. Six Pack Anaconda later joined the band of mercenaries known as the Six Pack with Domino, G.W. Bridge, Hammer, Solo, and Constrictor. The Six Pack was sent to take down Cable in the floating island known as Providence. After battling Cable, Anaconda and a few of her teammates were persuaded to join his cause in exchange for money. After Silver Surfer and the X-Men became involved, Anaconda put aside her differences and helped save the lives of those in danger on Providence. The Six Pack later found Cable hiding at Safehouse 14, but they were transported into his mind and risked being lost forever in Cable's madness. Deadpool and the Fixer managed to save the Six Pack, restoring their minds into their bodies. The American Government recruited the Six Pack to commit acts of terrorism in Rumekistan, a utopian nation ruled by Cable. When Cable discovered this, he was betrayed by his ally Deadpool, who revealed himself to be the sixth member of the group (replacing Constrictor). Anaconda and her teammates were later arrested after their plan failed. At some point, Anaconda was defeated by the New Warriors and left tied up on a lamp post. Secret Invasion During the Skrulls' Secret Invasion the Serpent Society held a number of people hostage claiming they were protecting themselves from the Skrulls. The hostages were rescued by Nova and his allies in Nova Corps. Anaconda and the Serpent Society later briefly fought members of the New Avengers on a tropical island. Gambling Anaconda frequented in a casino in Reno with Deadpool, Mike "The Wizard" White and Dong to gamble. On one such occasion, Desire arrived at the casino and accused Anaconda of running an illegal underwater animal fighting ring. Deadpool corrected her, stating that the animal ring was an Australian reality show and that the only crime Anaconda was guilty of was "being a bleach queen." Avengers vs. X-Men Anaconda and the Serpent Society were one of the many villains the X-Men took down while protecting San Francisco. They were robbing a bank until they were defeated by Hope Summers. Battle Scars Anaconda and the Serpent Society were sent on an assignment to kill Marcus Johnson. However Taskmaster and Deadpool were also after him. Anaconda's arm was dismembered by Deadpool's Katanas and the Society suffered defeat. Marcus survived and the Society was taken into custody by S.H.I.E.L.D. Some time later, the Serpent Society once again battled the Avengers. Doom Maidens Anaconda temporarily served as a member of the Doom Maidens and battled the Defenders. Alongside the original Sidewinder, Black Mamba, and the second Death Adder, Anaconda went up against Elektra after being hired by the Assassin's Guild to kill her allies Matchmaker, Cape Crow, and Kento Roe. Serpent Solutions When Viper took over leadership of the Serpent Society and rebranded it as Serpent Solutions, Anaconda continued to serve with the organization. There, she fought the new Captain America and his partner Falcon, but was defeated alongside the rest of Serpent Solutions. Anaconda resurfaced with Serpent Solutions when they were recruited into Baron Zemo's Army of Evil. Serpent Solutions was also seen robbing a bank, though they were swiftly defeated by the X-Men. Anaconda later attended former Six Pack teammate Domino's birthday party. Alongside Black Mamba, Asp, Princess Python, Fer-de-Lance, and Black Racer, Anaconda burst from a giant cake during the Thing's bachelor party. The female members of Serpent Solutions battled the superheroes in attendance, but were eventually defeated and taken into custody. Hunted Anaconda was among several animal-themed super-villains captured by Taskmaster and Black Ant to serve as hunting targets in Central Park for a host of wealthy participants controlling robotic drones, part of a plot concocted by Kraven the Hunter and Arcade. Later, Anaconda joined the other villains led by Vulture in rebelling against the drones. When the force field keeping the criminals inside Central Park dissipated, several superheroes ambushed and apprehended Anaconda and the other escaped villains. | Powers = As a result of bioengineering at the hands of the Roxxon Oil Company, Anaconda possesses a variety of superhuman attributes. Limb Elongation: Anaconda's arms are normally two feet in length from wrist to armpit and her legs are normally 35 inches in length from ankle to hipbone. However, the bioengineering process she underwent grants her the ability to elongate her limbs to one and a half times their normal length. When doing so, the muscle tissue of her limbs gorge with blood and swell to many times their normal size, thereby giving them the appearance of large snakes. Her limbs are capable of generating up to 125 pounds of pressure per square inch, which is enough force to deform a steel tube two feet in diameter and one inch thick. Amphibian Physiology: Anaconda possesses gills gained through surgical placement that allow her to extract oxygen from the water to breathe. She is able to survive and breathe while underwater indefinitely, as well as on land. Superhuman Strength: The bioengineering process has augmented Anaconda's musculature to superhuman levels. At her peak, she possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift approximately 2 tons. However, while using her strength to constrict rather than lift, she possesses a grip that can only be broken by someone whose strength exceeds her own by at least a factor of 30 (60 ton strength minimum). Superhuman Swimming Speed: Anaconda is capable of propeling herself through the water at speeds beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human swimmer. At her peak, she can propel herself at speeds of about 30 miles per hour. Superhuman Stamina: Anaconda's superior musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of any ordinary human. At her peak, she can exert herself for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. Superhuman Durability: Roxxon's bioengineering process has fortified the cellular structure of Anaconda's bodily tissue, making it more resistant to physical injury than the body of a normal human. She can withstand great impact forces, such as falls from great heights or being struck by a superhumanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury herself. Superhuman Agility: Anaconda's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Regenerative Healing Factor: Should Anaconda be injured, her body's highly efficient metabolism enables her to heal any non-lethal injury many times faster and more extensively than an ordinary human. Injuries such as puncture wounds, slashes, or bullet wounds can completely heal within a matter of hours. More serious injuries, such as a broken bone, can fully mend within a few days. It isn't known if her accelerated healing powers afford her increased resistance to drugs and disease or if they grant her an extended lifespan. | Abilities = Anaconda is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. She typically prefers using street-fighting techniques while incorporating her ability to elongate her limbs. Her favorite method is to simply ensnare an opponent in her limbs and constrict them until they lose consciousness or expire due to the immense pressure. | Strength = Anaconda is superhumanly strong, able to lift around two tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = The entire skeletal structure of Anaconda's arms and legs has been replaced by artificial Adamantium alloy-based bones in the basic configuration of a snake's bodily skeleton. While the alloy isn't True Adamantium, it is virtually indestructible for all practical purposes. | Transportation = Serpent Saucer. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Anaconda at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Fish Form Category:Fins Category:Gills Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Enhanced by Roxxon Category:Serpent Form Category:Stretching Category:Doom Maidens (Midgard) members Category:Regeneration